Snowy Days Memories
by Haru0512
Summary: Summary : Ginko bercerita kepada Hijikata saat Shoyou, Takasugi dan Zura menghabiskan hari bersalju bersamanya di Shoka Sonjuku. FemGintoki, OOCness, Past Flashback (tentunya hanya karangan Author) Genre : Family/Slight Romance Rate : T for safe Pair : Hijigin, Hints Of Zuragin and Takagin Length : 3/3 Disclaimer : Gintama (c) Soraichi Hideaki Author : Haru0512
1. First

Ginko memasuki sebuah kedai dango dan duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela kedai. Ia memesan tiga tusuk Hanami Dango dan sebuah ocha panas. Sembari menunggu pesanannya, ia menatap keluar jendela kedai. Ginko menatap salju-salju yang berturunan dari langit, beberapa terbang terbawa hembusan angin. Ngomong-ngomong, ia jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya saat ia, Shouyou, Takasugi dan Zura menghabiskan waktu bersama di Shouka Sonjuku pada hari bersalju. Ginko terkikik geli saat mengingat saat Takasugi terjatuh karena terkena lemparan bola salju darinya, sayang sekali, itu hanya kenangan indah yang takkan pernah terjadi lagi.

"Yorozuya, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya seorang pria berseragam Shinsengumi dan berponi V, tentu saja pria tersebut adalah Hijikata Toshirou, sang Oni No Fukuchou di Shinsengumi.

Gintoki menaikkan sebelah alisnya "eh, bukankah kau Mayora yang memanggilku?" Tanya balik Ginko.

"Hontou ni? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Hijikata sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sougo?/Souichiro" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

"Sougo-teme! Awas saja jika bertemu nanti!" Seru Hijikta dengan kesal, Ginko hanya mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sougo selalu membuat mereka berpapasan, bahkan hampir membuat mereka berciuman di tempat umum, tentu saja mereka kesal dengan kelakuan si bocah sadis tersebut.

"Jika saja aku tidak mempercayainya, sekarang aku pasti sedang menonton drama favoritku bersama Kagura. Hari ini sial sekali, apalagi harus bertemu dengan polisi menyebalkan ini" gumam Ginko sembari menatap kearah jendela.

"Siapa yang kau bilang polisi menyebalkan Teme!?" Urat pertigaan muncul di dahi Hijikata, menandakan ia sangat kesal sekarang.

"Lupakan, kau boleh pergi. Aku masih ingin makan dango di sini" ucap Ginko hingga akhirnya pesanan yang ia minta datang.

Hijikata akhirnya duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Ginko, ia mengambil sepuntung rokok dan menyalakannya.

"Bisakah satu hari saja kau tidak merokok? Rokok bisa membuat organ pernapasanmu terganggu, aku heran mengapa perokok berat sepertimu tidak pernah merasakan sesak nafas jika terlalu banyak merokok" omel Ginko ketika melihat Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian keriting alami? Bisanya kau tidak pernah peduli dengan alam sekitar, apa jangan-jangan kau kesurupan?" Tanya Hijikata.

Ginko hanya mendengus kesal sembari melahap dango miliknya. Sekilas ia melihat tiga anak kecil dan seorang pria dewasa berjalan beriringan di jalanan bersalju Kabuki-chou. Melihat mereka, Ginko jadi ingat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Hijikata"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku menceritakan kenangan masa laluku?" Tanya Ginko sembari meminum ochanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Hijikata.

"Kau tahu, kenangan indah selalu terjadi sekali bukan" gumam Ginko sembari memulai ceritanya

#flashback

Salju berturunan dari langit bagaikan bintang jatuh, beberapa terbawa terbang oleh hembusan angin. Didalam sebuah kamar, seorang gadis masih terlelap tidur meskipun matahari sudah naik. Seorang remaja laki laki menggeser fusuma kamar tersebut dan membangunkan gadis tersebut.

"Oi Ginko, me o samasu. Matahari sudah naik, masak kau masih mau tidur" ujar remaja laki laki tersebut sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuh sang gadis.

"Damare yo Zura! Aku mimpi buruk semalam, biarkan aku tidur sampai siang" gumam Ginko sembari menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da! Ayo bangun! Nanti Sensei akan memarahimu!" Seru Katsura sembari terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Ginko, namun nihil hasilnya, Ginko tetap tidak ingin beranjak dari futtonnya.

"tidak ada cara lain. Oi Ginko, aku janji jika kau bangun, aku akan mentraktirmu parfa-" sebelum Katsura dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ginko sudah berdiri di ambang pintu fusuma dengan wajah ceria, bahkan ia juga sudah berganti baju. Katsura yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo.

"Ikuzo Zura!" Serunya sebelum meninggalkan Katsura sendirian di kamar.

"ZURA JA NAI, KATSURA DA!" Seru Katsura sebelum meninggalkkan kamar tersebut.


	2. Second

"Kau ini meskipun sedang musim dingin, masih tetap doyan memakan _parfait_. Nanti demam lho" omel Katsura ketika melihat begitu lahapnya Ginko memakan parfait miliknya.

"Sudahlah Zura, meskipun sudah diberitahu, dia pasti tetap ngotot" ujar Takasugi lalu menyeruput ocha miliknya.

" _Zura ja nai_ , _Katsura da_ " gumam Katsura singkat dengan ekspresi kesal, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa kedua temannya selalu salah mengucapkan namanya.

Shoyou hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi ketiga bocah berumur 11 tahun tersebut. Ia mendekati mereka dan duduk disebelah Takasugi.

"Kotaro benar Ginko, makan makanan yang dingin di musim dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan" nasihat Shoyou. Katsura menyengir penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Ginko hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kan aku sudah terlanjur memakannya Shouyou" ujar Ginko sembari menunjuk gelas _parfait_ miliknya yang sudah kosong. Shouyou hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Yasudah, sekarang ayo ikut _Sensei_. _Sensei_ akan mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat" ajak Shouyou yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh trio bocah itu.

Shoyou membawa mereka menuju taman kecil didekat Shoka Sonjuku. Shoyou memerintahkan trio bocah itu untuk bersembunyi dibelakang semak-semak seperti apa yang ia lakukan. Katsura bersembunyi di semak-semak paling ujung, Takasugi bersembunyi di semak-semak yang dekat dengan tempat dimana Katsura bersembunyi, dan Ginko bersembunyi dibelakang semak-semak yang dekat dengan semak-semak tempat Shoyou bersembunyi.

"Nah anak-anak, perhatikan dengan baik-baik kelinci itu" bisik Shoyou sembari menunjuk seekor kelinci yang akan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Kelinci tersebut berwarna cokelat, ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk meloncat. Ketika kelinci tersebut melompat, dengan seketika bulu kelinci tersebut berubah warna menjadi putih seputih salju.

Semua orang yang melihatnya sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan bulu si kelinci sampai-

" _Sugoi!_ Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya!?" Seru Ginko yang kagum, sayangnya karena terkejut, kelinci tersebut langsung melompat menjauhi mereka.

"Yah dia kabur! Ini salahmu Ginko! Kita sudah tidak bisa melihat kelinci itu lagi" kesal Takasugi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Ginko.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak berteriak Ginko" omel Katsura sembari menepuk dahinya.

" _gomenn_.. habisnya tadi itu keren sekali sih" ucao Ginko sembari menyegir tanpa dosa.

Shouou tertawa kecil saat melihaht kedua bocah laki laki itu terus mengomeli Ginko tanpa habis-habisnya.

"Dasar kau-" ucapan Takasugi terhenti ketika tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan juga lembut, ia menyentuh dada Ginko dengan tidak sengaja.

"Dadamu besar dan lembut Ginko" gumam Takasugi dengan polosnya. Seketika Katsura dan Shoyou membelalakkan mata mereka dan _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Katsura tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Takasugi, bahkan Shoyou juga sampai mematung di tempat, ia seperti tidak bernafas.

PLAK!

" _KONO HENTAI!_ BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MENYENTUH _OPPAIKU_!" Seru Ginko seraya menampar Takasugi sampai terjatuh ke tanah yang sudah terlapisi oleh salju, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah.

" _Ittai!_ Sakit tahu!" Kesal Takasugi sembari mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar, namun Ginko tak peduli, ia masih kesal dengan Takasugi.

Shoyou akhirnya memisahkan mereka berdua dan menasihati keduanya, terutama Takasugi yang (menurutnya) lancang menyentuh gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri, tentu melihat pandangannya yang tidak mengenakkam tadi membuatnya ingin menjauhkan putri kesayangannya dari Takasugi.

" _Ne_ Ginko, _Gomensai_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyentuh _Oppai_ milik- Ow!" Pekik Takasugi dan ia terjatuh karena serangan tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Ginko.

"Zamaa miro! Itulah akibat dari perbuatan hentai-mu!" Seru Ginko sembari menyerang Takasugi dengan bola-bola salju yang ia buat tadi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengadakan perang bola salju yang terbesar yang pernah ada, bahkan bukan hanya Shoyou dan Katsura yang menyaksikannya. Seluruh murid-murid Shoka Sonjuku menyaksikan pertempuran dahsyat antara mereka berdua.

 ** _TSUZUKU_**

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Konbanwa minna-san!_ _Gomenn, author up nya kelamaan trus pas malem-malem lagih. Hadeuuh..._**

 ** _Anyway, ni fanfic sebenernya udah beres author tulis di memo, tinggal di upload di sini._**

 ** _Trus, harusnya di chap 1 kalimat-kalimat berbahasa jepangnnya tulisannya itu italic. Tapi gara-gara author yg sibuk dan males ini masih newbie, jadi gatau cara ngedit cepetnya._**

 ** _Anyway, makasih yah yang masih mau baca fic ini, author terhura ._**

 ** _Jadi stay tune aja yah..._**

 ** _Btw, maaf kalo tulisannya jelek. Maklum, author masih belajar, trus umur author juga masih 12 tahun (kls 7 SMP)._**

 ** _Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!!!_**


	3. Third, The Last One

#end of flashback

Ginko mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Jujur, ia masih kesal dengan apa yang Takasugi lakukan dulu, dan ia juga sempat menangkap wajah marah Shouyou saat mengomeli Takasugi. Ia tahu bahwa Shoyou sangat menyayanginya dan bahkan menganggapnya sebagai putrinya sendiri.

Sekarang tatapannya beralih kearah Hijikata Toshirou yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, ia tersenyum kecil kearahnya lalu terkekeh.

" _Arigatou ne_ ~ Hijikata-kun, aku tak menyangka kau akan mendengarkan ceritaku seserius itu" Ginko berterima kasih kepada Hijikata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Y-yah, jika aku tidak mendengarkan kau pasti akan marah kan?" Ucap Hijikata sembari menyamarkan rasa gugup karena melihat senyuman Ginko yang menurutnya manis (eh?).

Ginko mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"Terserah, hari sudah semakin siang, sebaiknya kau melanjutkan patrolimu _Omawarisan_ " ujar Ginko lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membayar makanan yang tadi ia pesan.

Hijikata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut bersama Ginko. Sekilas Ginko melihat Hijikata yang menggigil kedinginan, ia langsung melilitkan syal biru miliknya. Hijikata terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ginko.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hijikata sembari menunjuk syal yang dililitkan oleh Ginko.

"Udara sangat dingin sekarang, kau mau menggigil kedinginan saat berpatroli?" Tanya Ginko sembari merapikan syal yang ia lilitkan ke leher Hijikata.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hijikata balik.

Ginko hanya tersenyum tipis dan menunjuk haori miliknya.

"Aku memakai haori, aku tidak akan kedinginan. _Jaa_ ~ _ne_ " ucap Ginko lalu berbalik, namun tangannya digenggam oleh Hijikata. Ginko terdiam, bingung mengapa Hijikata menahan pergelangan tangannya, Ginko akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik.

" _Nan desu_ -hmph"

Kedua iris crimson Ginko membelalak kaget ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya dan wajah Hijikata yang sangat dekat dengan mata terpejam. Hijikata melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ginko sambil tersenyum.

" _Ima made arigatou_. _Aishiteiru_ , _boku wa hontouni kimi ga daisuki desu_ " bisik Hijikata di telinga Ginko sambil menyengir.

" _Jaa nee~ Yorozuya_ " pamit Hijikata meninggalkan Ginko yang mematung dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, ditambah dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi.

"Wah~ ternyata Hijikata-san memang ada main dengan Danna"

"Benar-benar, harusnya kita memfoto adegan manis mereka!"

"Wah, kapal ini ga jadi karam deh!"

"Hijikata-san! Semoga berhasil ya!"

"Seperti adegan drama favoritku!"

Ginko langsung berlari meninggalkan kedai dango tersebut sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah. Ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah selama berlari karena kesal dengan kelakuan sembrono Hijikata.

'Awas saja nanti, aku akan menghajarnya!' Batin Ginko dengan kesal.

Ahh musim dingin yang indah.

 ** _OWARI~_**

 **OMAKE**

"Dasar Toshi, berani-beraninya ia mencium puteriku tanpa seizinku-aru!"

Sougo dan Shinpachi saling pandang. Sejak kapan Ginko menjadi anak Kagura?

"Lupakan, tapi aku senang si Hijibaka berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Danna" ujar Sougo sambil tersenyum.

" _Hontouni?_ Bukankah kau mendukung perasaan kakakmu-" Shinpachi

" _Iee_ , karena aku tahu hanya Danna yang bisa membuat Hijikata-san bahagia, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bukan _Aneue_ , lagipula Hijikata-san hanya menganggap _Aneue_ sebagai teman biasa. Setelah _Aneue_ meninggal, Danna sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, bahkan orangtuaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membuat kakakku bahagia, maka aku ingin membuat Danna merasakan kebahagian dengan orang yang dicintainya" jelas Sougo panjang lebar sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Shinpachi, apakah si sadis ini tersambar petir? Dia sudah out character-aru" bisik Kagura.

Shinpachi hanya bisa menaikkan kedua bahunya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Okita-san benar-benar bahagia" Ucap Shinpachi sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Yosh, aku akan meminta traktiran dari Hijikata-san hari ini" ujar Sougo sebelum meninggalkan kedua anak buah Ginko.

"Aku juga-aru! Toshi harus mentraktirku juga-aru!!".

 **Dan akhirnya fanfiksi ini kelar juga setelah sekian lama.** **Yatta! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama author hiatus, akhirnya bisa updet lagi hehe.** **Makasih buat yang selalu _stay tune with this absurd fanfiction_. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Author lagi bikin fanfic baru nihh...** **Gin : Hijigin lagi? Author ini _fujo_ _shi_ yang selalu bikin _ukenya_ _genderbent_** **Author : Mau gimana lagi klo udah cinta Gin, kita kan ga usah punya alasan untuk mencintai sesuatu (aseekkk...)** **Gin : Lebay...** **Author : Bodo. Nah fanfic selanjutnya juga _gender bender_ , judulnya :** ** _Hug Me And Cry In My Shoulder_** **Author : Ceritanya rada _angst_ dan semoga kalian suka!** **Gin : wahh bagus tuh cerita kayaknya** **Hiji : Jangan kepancing Gin! Siapa tau ceritanya ngebosenin lagi** **Author : Sadaharu kunyah pala Hijibaka!** **Sadaharu : (gigit pala Hiji)** **Hiji : ampun Author-sama!!!** **Gin : Anyway, tunggu kisah kita selanjutnya yah. Moga-moga ceritanya makin bagus dan banyak yang mau baca dan moga-moga banyak yang nulis fanfiksi dengan pair Hijigin. _Jaa ne~ minna-san!_** **Sougo : (entah muncul dari mana) Sampai nanti di alam baka _minna_ dan _Hijikata-san_ (tembak pake _bazooka_ )** **Hijigin : _SOUGO-TEME!!!!_** ** _AN : btw, kebanyakan out of character yah mereka?_** ** _JAA~ NEE_**


End file.
